African Leopard
The African leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) is the leopard nominate subspecies native to Africa. It is widely distributed in most of sub-Saharan Africa, but the historical range has been fragmented in the course of habitat conversion. African leopards used to occur in most of sub-Saharan Africa, occupying both rainforest and arid desert habitats. They were found in all habitats with annual rainfall above 50 mm (2.0 in), and can penetrate areas with less than this amount of rainfall along river courses. They range exceptionally up to 5,700 m (18,700 ft), have been sighted on high slopes of the Ruwenzori and Virunga volcanoes, and observed when drinking thermal water 37 °C (99 °F) in the Virunga National Park. They appear to be successful at adapting to altered natural habitat and settled environments in the absence of intense persecution. There were many records of their presence near major cities. But already in the 1980s, they have become rare throughout much of West Africa. Now, they remain patchily distributed within historical limits. In North Africa, a tiny relict population, the Barbary leopard, persists in the Atlas Mountains of Morocco. African leopards inhabited a wide range of habitats within Africa, from mountainous forests to grasslands and savannahs, excluding only extremely sandy desert. They are most at risk in areas of semi-desert, where scarce resources often result in conflict with nomadic farmers and their livestock. Roles * It played Ceratosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Rex in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story (Version 2) and We're Back!: A Congo Animal's Story * It played Jaguar in Indonesia Series * It played Bob Peterson in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Vitaly in Africa Series (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals * Khumba (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Tiger * Khumba (Samwei1234 Version) - It is played by Mountain Lion Gallery African Leopards.jpg Female-African-leopard-lying-on-a-rock.jpg panthera-pardus-pardus.jpg LeopardImage.jpg TLK leopard.png|The Lion King (1994) Intimidated Danger.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) IMG 7784.PNG Sabor.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Photo_2.jpg aLe9vw.jpg cdh205.jpg ps2_cabelas_african_safari-ss_2.jpg UPM110_rev_versus_violence_cab--screenshot.jpg B003VJPMT6-4-lg.jpg ss_e92e5275ca74d6fe65cd5539c59c2496a3be228b.1024x768.jpg afrika_ps3_leopard_close_up_by_scottslive21-da4dng8.png Leopards.jpg The-golden-zebra_(493).png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Phango Mean Evil.jpg|Khumba (2013) Just So Stories Leopard.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Phineas and Ferb Leopard.png Star meets Leopard.png Golden_Book_Video_Leopard.png 021632.jpg Leopard.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125561.jpg Leopard (Youda Safari).jpg SitBC Leopard.png Jungle Book Leopard.png Leopard 800x600.jpg Narnia Leopard.png NatM Leopard.jpg Leopard ZT.png 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg 4FBEFB1C-BAB3-4FDD-BB48-6D20295553FC.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 22B0FBE1-00DF-46C4-83E8-807F916D08BE.jpeg 2C8517EE-AEE2-4C5E-BE1D-B533040F7F32.jpeg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.01.42 AM.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg UTAUC Leopard.png HugoSafari - Leopard01.jpg HugoSafari - Leopard02.jpg HugoSafari - Leopard03.jpg HugoSafari - Leopard04.jpg 20181118 082059.jpg L5.png WAET Leopard.png Globehunters Leopard.png Star meets African Leopard.png 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 46B0A38E-1EBE-4CBD-88D0-4E85A278A819.jpeg PPG Leopard.png Evan Almighty Leopards.png ANA Leopard.jpg Simpsons Leopard.png C12DD2B8-A8C0-4C70-A01D-97DFB6DC3E46.jpeg P.A.U.L..jpeg 7E22406E-8DBC-4628-9D95-9D70753230E8.jpeg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Leopard WOZ.png Zootopia Leopard.jpg|Zootopia (2016) 53364F75-C376-436B-94B5-36C717C92EF1.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg 1C60D810-8273-4CA0-A946-1EAC96FD6EB0.jpeg BTKB Leopard.jpeg 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg Leopard-fmafafe.jpg C89CCF6A-925D-4617-B026-89E900DA7732.jpeg G-1941-04-18-animals02.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Ox-tales-s01e020-leopard.jpg Ox-tales-s01e006-leopard.jpg Ox-tales-s01e102-leopard.jpg KND Leopard.jpg C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg Leopard-wildlife-park-2.png KillingBitesLeopard.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Leopard, African (The Magic School Bus).png Masontheleopard 073.PNG Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg IMG 3595.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) LegendTarzan Framestore VFX 04A.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) 20180129 150218.png Safari Island Leopard.png Safari Island Panther.png Hugo jungle island liana climbing leopard.png Schleich leopard.jpg Stanley meets Leopard.png Hugo jungle island liana climbing leopard.png Indian Leopard.jpg Leopard usborne my first thousand words.png Brookfield Zoo Leopard.png KNP Leopard.png San Diego Zoo Leopard.png Mickey meets African Black Leopard.png Mickey meets yellow leopard.png Leopard-Mouse-jungle-book-2.jpg Leopard01-jungle-book-2.jpg Leopard-jungle-book-2.jpg Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley meets Leopard.png Books Leopard usborne my first thousand words.png See Also *Leopard Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Felids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Leopards Category:Spotted Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Tekken Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Hugo: Jungle Island Animals